buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Terry the Cat/NX Chapter 014: In the Blink of an Eye! Kaguya's Lucky Draw!
Ichirou led the Buddyfight Club to a special training room where someone they knew was waiting for them. "Inside this training room, I believe, is someone whom you've met before," Ichirou explained to them. He opened the door to reveal Kaguya Kagiyama. "Hey, you're the girl who helped us get rid of the Werbeast King's curse!" Dan remembered. "Hello, Dan, everyone," Kaguya said quietly. "I've enlisted Kaguya's aid on a top secret mission," Ichirou continued to explain. "But like all other recruits, she's gotta pass the entrance exam." "An entrance exam?" Asaka asked shyly. "Don't worry about it... Asaka, right?" Ichirou continued. "The entrance exam is actually pretty easy. Kaguya got a perfect score on the written exam, so she's progressed to the fight exam." "Now hold on a second," Dan interrupted. "Top secret mission?" "Spoilers, Dan," Ichirou corrected him. "I'm not allowed to reveal any details yet. Not until the Buddy Police allow me to." Captain Ryuenji stood nearby, silent. "Now, Kaguya, are you ready for the final part of the exam?" "Whenever you are," Kaguya answered him. "Will you be using the special deck I heard you were working on?" "Unfortunately I cannot," Ichirou explained. "Buddy Police rules require that I use a special training deck. Something about not wanting to scare off potential recruits." "That's quote a shame..." "Let's begin, Kaguya." "Of course." "The song of the sea appears for all to enjoy! Luminize! Mermaid Melody!" "Mermaid...?" Asaka asked. "That's not the deck I remember him playing..." "He did say that he was using a training deck," Katarina reminded her. "Not his own deck." "Exorcize all evil monsters from this realm and protect the hearts of the innocent, Luminize! Sacred Light Dance!" "BUDDYFIGHT!!!" the club said at once. "Time to raise the flag!" both fighters said at the same time. "Legend World!" Ichirou said. "Katana World!" Kaguya said. "Queen of Secret Arts, Isabelle!" "Grace of the Moon, Tsukuyomi!" "I suppose I go first," Ichirou said to his opponent. "Draw, then charge and draw! I call Skybound Mermaid, Carly to the center." As part of the Luminize process, Ichirou's field was covered in water. Perfect for his mermaid allies. ---- The sight of the small, cheerful mermaid triggered a hidden memory within Dan's mind. He saw a young woman using the exact same monster in a Buddyfight, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. The image had given Dan a headache. ---- "Shidou-kun, is something wrong?" Danzari asked him, thinking Dan had uncovered a particularly painful memory. "It's nothing," Dan replied. "Let's just watch the fight." "Carly, attack Kaguya!" Ichirou commanded. "Aye!" Carly replied, before smacking Kaguya with her tail. (Kaguya: 10→9) "My turn is over," Ichirou told Kaguya. "It's your turn now." "Don't think I'll lose so easily!" Kaguya responded. "I draw, then I charge and draw! I equip Kagura-bell of Worship, then I call Radiant Electrodeity, Ameno-Wakahiko to the left!" "Anything to protect the sanctity of this world," Ameno-Wakahiko told her. "I activate his effect, which reduces your defense by 3000!" Ichirou only smiled. "Ameno-Wakahiko, attack Carly!" "As you wish, milady," he responded to her command. "Have at you, you mermaid horror!" "Carly's ability activates," Ichirou interrupted. "By returning her to my hand, the attack is nullified. As well, I can call another Mermaid from my hand at no cost." "This is bad," Katarina told the rest of the club. "Why? It's just a bunch of stupid mermaids," Raiki retorted. "Don't be fooled, Raiki," Katarina corrected him. "The Mermaid deck is actually very formidable, with plenty of strategies to toy with the opponent." "I Buddy Call to the center!" (Ichirou: 10→11) "Here it comes..." Katarina told the club. A very beautiful mermaid entered the field with a sweet melody. "Queen of Secret Arts, Isabelle, a size 3 monster with 10000 Power, 3000 Defense, and a Critical of 2. She is the lovely queen of the mermaids." "3000 Defense? That's just enough for my item to break through," Kaguya realized. "Here comes my attack!" "I activate Isabelle's ability!" Ichirou interrupted. "If Isabelle is in the center and has no souls, I can pay 1 life and 1 gauge to nullify your attack. Soothing Sleeper!" (Ichirou: 11→10) Isabelle sang a song that nearly made Kaguya fall asleep. Only by gathering as much resolve as she could muster could she prevent the song from making her drowsy. "She couldn't even get a single hit on him..." Dan observed. "And it only gets worse from there..." Katarina told the club. "That's just the power of one mermaid. They become even stronger with more mermaids on the field." "You mean soon Kaguya won't be able to do anything?!" Asaka asked her. "That's not fair! This exam was supposed to be easy!" "It is easy, dear Asaka," Ichirou reminded her. "Especially if you have the fires of justice burning within you! The strongest and most righteous Buddyfighters will find a way to pass the exam." "Kaguya's sure in a tough spot, isn't she?" Shingo asked. "She's bound to figure something out," Katarina answered him. "She just needs to find a weakness in Ichirou's strategy..." "Now for the real test, Kaguya," Ichirou continued. "Draw, then charge and draw!" "I activate my ability!" Kaguya interrupted him. "Buddy Possess! Grace of the Moon, Tsukuyomi!" (Kaguya: 9→10) "Very good, Kaguya," Ichirou told her. "Bolstering your defense is usually a good idea at the juncture. But will it be good enough?" "Let's find out, Ichirou-san," Kaguya replied back. "I call Mermaid Princess, Fianna and Forestbound Mermaid, Daisy to the field!" Suddenly, two more mermaids appeared, each nearly as beautiful and, at the same time, frightening, as Isabelle. "Hold on a second!" Asaka interrupted again. "How can he have two size 3 monsters and a size 1 monster on the field?! That violates the size limit!" "Says the girl who violates the size limit with her Ride ability," Raiki retorted. "That's not the same thing!" "Mermaid Harmony," Katarina interrupted their bickering. "Huh?" Asaka asked. "Mermaid Harmony?" Raiki asked. "Don't tell me..." "Fianna reduces the size of all Mermaids on the field by 1," Dan explained. Everyone was surprised to hear Dan explain Fianna's effect. "Dan, how did you know that?" Katarina asked him. "I... I can't remember..." Dan answered her. "All I know is that Isabelle also reduces her own size by 1 if another Mermaid card is on the field. Right now, Daisy is at size 0, Isabelle is at size 1, and Fianna is at size 2." "That's correct, Dan," Ichirou congratulated him. "And now you'll get to witness Mermaid Harmony for yourself, because it doesn't stop there!" "What?!" "No way!" "When another Mermaid is on the field, Daisy gets an extra 2000 Power," Ichirou finished explaining. "Now do a Link Attack with Fianna!" "I cast! Ceremonial, Water Mirror!" Tsukuyomi, having taken control of Kaguya, stopped the attack without even a moment to think. "And since I have soul cards, I gain 2 life!" (Kaguya: 10→12) "I figured she would try to bolster her defense," Dan told the group. "It's the only thing she can do right now..." "Very well done, Kaguya," Ichirou told her. "However, I still have one attack left. Isabelle, attack the fighter!" "I pay 1 life to activate my ability!" Tsukuyomi told him in response. "I draw two cards, then add a hand card to the soul. My defense increases by 8000 until the end of the turn." (Kaguya: 12→11) "An Electrodeity with 12000 Defense... I guess my turn is over." Tsukuyomi returned to Kaguya's hand. "She managed to block all of his attacks, too?!" Raiki was shocked to see that after two turns, neither player was under 10 life. "This is going to be a long fight isn't it?" "It's my turn," Kaguya then said. "I draw, then I charge and draw! Possess! Grace of the Moon, Tsukuyomi!" Once again, Tsukuyomi took control of the fight. "First, I cast Parade of Wondrous Lights! From the top five cards of the deck, I put two into the soul." "She's piling on the soul cards," Dan noted. "But why?!" "That's Tsukuyomi's special skill," Katarina answered. "She adds soul cards during the opponent's turn, then uses them to power her up during her turn." "I pay 1 gauge to call Electrobeast Emissary, Shuto to the right, then I activate my ability by paying 1 life!" (Kaguya: 11→10) "For each soul card I have, I gain 2000 Power until end of turn, and I also gain Double Attack." "Wait, now how much Power is that?" Asaka asked. "That's 21000," Dan answered her. "21000?! That's not right!" "8000 through Tsukuyomi's own ability, and another 3000 through Shuto's ability." "I pay one gauge and reduce Isabelle's defense by 3000 until end of turn," Tsukuyomi continued, before declaring her attack. "Ameno-Wakahiko, attack Isabelle!" "I pay 1 life and 1 gauge to negate that attack!" Ichirou responded. (Ichirou: 10→9) Kaguya had Ichirou right where she wanted him. "You're out of gauge," Kaguya noted. "Hmm," Ichirou thought for a moment before nodding in understanding. "Indeed, I have run out of gauge." "And that leaves me with an opening to finish the fight. Shuto, attack Isabelle!" "I'll do my best, Tsukuyomi!" Shuto told her as she went in for the strike. Isabelle had finally been defeated, and Ichirou's center area had become open. "And now it's time for my Double Attack!" Tsukuyomi said as she swung in for a double electric strike. (Ichirou: 9→7→5) "That was very good, Kaguya," Ichirou told her. "You found the weakness of the Mermaid deck. However, unless you have an Impact card, this turn is over." In fact, Kaguya did not have her Impact card in her hand yet. She had no choice but to end the turn. The Buddyfight Club was still very excited to see Kaguya take the lead though. "It's my turn," Ichirou continued. From here on out, the battle would play out in a rapid pace. "Draw, then charge and draw!" "Possess! Grace of the Moon, Tsukuyomi!" "Once more, I call Queen of Secret Arts, Isabelle to the center! We are in the endgame now, Kaguya..." "Not if we have anything to say about it..." "Daisy! Fianna! Launch a Link Attack on Tsukuyomi!" "I cast! Ceremonial, Water Mirror! The attack is negated and I gain two life!" (Kaguya: 10→12) "Isabelle! Attack Tsukuyomi!" "I activate my ability by paying 1 life!" (Kaguya: 12→11) "I now have 15000 Defense. How can you break past this holy shield?!" "Like so," Ichirou replied. "I cast!" "What's going on now?!" Raiki asked. "Strength Through Music increases Isabelle's Power by 5000 until the end of the turn, and if the attack hits, I increase my gauge by two." Sure enough, the attack landed, dealing two damage to Kaguya. '(Kaguya: 11→9) "That was close!" Dan shouted. "You gotta be careful, Kaguya!" "It's not quite over yet..." Katarina corrected him. "She's right," Ichirou admitted. "Isabelle has one last trick up her sleeve. It's time for the Festival Finale! Fianna and Daisy go into the soul, which allows me to draw a card and call two Mermaids to the field. Ashley! Fianna! Join your queen on the stage!" "That just gave him more attacks," Katarina noted. "He can deal a total of six damage. Kaguya might be able to survive this turn, but barely... She needs to defend herself wisely." "Ashley! Fianna! Do a Link Attack on Tsukuyomi! Ashley's ability activate! By paying 1 life, 1 hand card, and 1 gauge, I can return Shuto and Ameno-Wakahiko to your hand, and then you must drop a hand card for each of them!" (Ichirou: 5→4) "Without Shuto on the field, Tsukuyomi's defense decreases by 3000, enough for Ichirou to launch one more attack..." Dan observed. "Without Ameno-Wakahiko on the field, she can't reduce the Power of Ichirou's attack..." Katarina added. "Oh, I hope he doesn't declare Final Phase..." Asaka added. "Only fate can protect her now..." Shingo added. The attack landed, sweeping Kaguya off her feet and into the air. (Kaguya: 9→5) "Fianna! Double Attack!" That attack landed as well. (Kaguya: 5→3) Ichirou wasn't done yet, though. He smiled as he revealed his Impact Card, Sunny Smile! Mermaid Melody! This Impact was pretty simple: Deal one damage for each Mermaid on the field. Three damage to Kaguya (Kaguya: 3→0) as she was sung to until she could no longer stay awake. Game End! Winner: Ichirou Toyotomi! ---- "Don't worry about Kaguya, kids," Ichirou comforted the club. "She's just sleeping due to the effects of the Mermaid Impact Card. We'll keep a close eye on her. She should wake up within a couple of hours." At that moment, a couple of monsters put Kaguya on a stretcher and took her elsewhere. "Did she pass the test?" Dan asked him. "Of course she did," Ichirou answered quickly. "I don't see any reason to not pass her. She fought hard to the very end, and she came very close to beating me. Had I not drawn into my Impact with Isabelle's end of battle ability, she very well could have won." ---- As the Buddyfight Club returned to school, Ichirou, Captain Ryuenji, Ku, and all their Buddies waved goodbye. "So what's the plan, now?" Ichirou's Buddy, Buster, asked him. "The Captain's given us the go ahead to continue with our research," Ichirou answered him. Ku looked over at Ichirou and asked, "Hm? What research?" "There's a bunch of strange rumors going around," Ichirou answered her. "Buster and I have been tasked with trying to see if the rumors are true... So far, everything has indicated that the rumors are just that. Rumors..." ---- Dan: And now for the card intro segment! At the end of each episode, I'll talk about an important card you'll need to think about using when you Buddyfight. This week's card is Kaguya's special Impact Card, Dance of the Sacred Lights! If neither player has a monster in the center and you have an Electrodeity with souls on the field, you can unleash a massive electric burst! Normally, this Impact deals five damage to your opponent, but if you're low on life, the damage doubles! Talk about a shocking turn of events! Danzari: That wasn't very funny, to be honest... Dan: I hope everyone tries out this card at least once. With this card, you can take your skills to the next level! Let's Buddyfight! ---- Dan: Ghosts and monsters and Buddyfights! Oh my! What kind of crazy scheme has that principal gotten us into?! I dunno, but it's sure to be one spooky episode of Buddyfight NX! Be sure to tune in to watch us investigate The Seven Hauntings! Don't miss it! Until then, let's all have a good Buddyfight! Danzari: Just know that I didn't ask for any of this... Next Chapter: Lost Legend! Scary Tales from School! Category:Blog posts